


Four Days

by parasox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: From tumblr prompts in summer 2018:Mysme: I haven't slept in four days.God 707 hasn't slept in four days. No one but Jumin believes him.





	Four Days

[707] I haven’t slept in four days…

[Zen] lol yeah rihgt

[Jumin Han] typo

[Zen] Yes thank you for pointing that out. Id’ never have known.

[Jumin Han] typo

[Zen] -_-

[MC] Four days? Really 707?

[707] yup … so much phD pepper

[Zen] wouldn’t you die after four days?

[707] I hope not!

[Jaehee Kang] The longest recorded person with no sleep is for 11 days.

[Yoosung] LOL Go for the record, Seven!

[MC] GO GOD SEVEN!

[Jaehee Kang] It’s also said that you start to hallucinate and bad things happen after three days with no sleep.

[707] Record breaking time!!!! PLEASE WISH GOD SEVEN WELL!

[Zen] Go to sleep man

[707] why would I I’m not tired at all

[Zen] ur such a lier

[Jumin Han] typo

[Zen] grrrrrr! Your pissing me off!!

[Jumin Han] you’re

[Yoosung] Tell me your secret. Staying up for four days and not being tired? I could get so much game time in.

[Zen] *you’re

[Jumin Han] No. He used it correctly.

[707] HMM what’s in it for me

[Yoosung] Uhm, I can give you a limited edition sword I got from a loot box in LOLOL.

[707] Already have it.

[Yoosung] No you don’t!

[707] I have all loot box prizes. @_@

[Yoosung] I’ll make you lunch?

[707] I’m not hungry.

[MC] Give him a break, Seven!

[Zen] I still don’t believe him anyway. He can’t stay up for 4 days and not be tired.

[Jumin Han] He’s telling the truth. In fact, I can say the same. I think Assistant Kang can, too.

[Jaehee Kang] ??!!

[707] asdghsdgjliblksd noooo don’t tell

[Yoosung] tell me, Jumin!

[Jumin Han] What’s in it fro me?

[Zen] TYPO! MAN! TYYYYYPOOOOO

[Jumin Han] So?

[Zen] ><;;;;;;

[Yoosung] Not you too!

[Jaehee Kang] I fail to understand how you can say the same about me.

[707] He can’t. He’s making it up.

[Jumin Han] I’m serious.

[707] seriously making it up! Yeah!

[MC] Seven, what is the secret?

[707] <3 No fair asking me! <3

[Yoosung] Help me, MC!

[Jumin Han] Are you all really this dense?

[Zen] Then what’s the secret, Mr. CEO-In-Line?

[Jumin Han] Seven said that he has not slept in four days. How can it be any less obvious as to why he’s not tired?

[707] SHHHHHHHHH

[MC] OMG. O M G. Seriously, Seven?! hahahaha!

[707] Haha she gets me <3 <3 but shhhh

[Yoosung] you too, MC? ;_;

[Jumin Han] End it or I will, Seven.

[Zen] ya telle us

[Yoosung] ya! Tell us!

[707] I haven’t slept in four days. I sleep at night instead.

[Zen has logged out.]

[Yoosung has logged out.]

[Jumin Han] typo…


End file.
